Two Hearts
by Jlove00
Summary: AU. Dan grows up in the UES and Blair grows up in Brooklyn.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It feels like everyone is writing the story of Dan being rich and Blair being from Brooklyn, so I thought I'd give it a try. Dan's going to be a little different since he was raised to live in a certain way, but I'm going to write Blair very similar to how she is on GG. It's a bit darker then the usual GG fic. So it's written in the same tone my other fic "I'm not Alone" is written, which means it will take me time to update this fic because I won't be able to upload it unless I'm satisfied with it (Yes, I put more work into certain fics and I apologize for that). Also, I hope to update "I'm not Alone" soon, I know it's been a while, but I'm just stuck filling in the middle of the chapter.**

* * *

It's crowded when he steps off his train and into Grand Central Station. He looked ahead and spotted his best friend and a blonde waiting for him by the lobby.

"Dan," Nate greeted giving him a wide grin as he slapped Dan's hand and did their own personal handshake they created when they were eight.

Nate Archibald was the Prince of the Upper East Side. His family had a strong political background and his father was an well known financial adviser. If looks could kill, then Nate had killed many with his deep blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that was kempt to perfection.

"I can't believe they reinstated you," Nate continued

Dan's eyes went to the beautiful and bodacious Serena. "Serena, no warm welcome," Dan asked as he smiled playfully.

Serena bit her lip, looking shy as her eyes fell to her purse.

"Come on babe, I know you've missed him," Nate said and glanced across to Serena

There were three words to describe Serena Van Der Woodsen

_Wild, beautiful, and sunny_

"Yeah, I heard you couldn't stop talking about me," Dan teased with a smirk and nudged Nate with his elbow.

Serena's lips curved slightly as she looked up to meet his eyes. "Welcome home Dan."

.

It had been a year since he had stepped into his room. It looked the same, he had posters of Bob Dylan, The Rolling Stones, and Johnny Cash pinned to his wall. There was some Van Gough and Picasso as well.

His door opened and he spun around to find Serena entering his room. Once the door was shut, she lunged forward and began kissing him with a mixture of desire and need. They slowly fell back on his bed, clothes flew everywhere, and it was like he never left.

After some time, Dan glanced over to a bare skinned Serena and noticed her smiling lazily, catching her breath.

"This is fucked up," Dan said breathing irregulary.

"Aww, did someone grow a conscious in Connecticut," Seren replied while raising her brows.

Dan slid off his bed and slipped on his chinos. "How long are you going to do this to Nate," Dan asked as he picked up his polo from the floor.

"How long are you going to keep fucking me?"

A smirk tugged Dan's lips as he slid his arms into his polo. "Nate's not my boyfriend."

Serena arched a brow. "He's your best friend."

"And you're just a good fuck."

Serena hoisted herself up and began sliding on her jeans while shaking her head. "You can be such a prick sometimes."

"Well my actions certainly don't speak otherwise."

She huffed and stormed out of the room, leaving him to unpack.

.

The aroma of pasta was filling his room as he was placing some new books he had bought into his book case. Stepping downstairs, he saw Jenny walking past the foyer, texting on her phone. She dressed like most of the girls at Constance. Her headband always matched her clothes and it was typically skirts and blouses for her.

"So I guess you couldn't come to pick me up today," Dan asked the long legged blonde

"Sorry, had some work to do for the Kiss on the Lips party we're having this weekend," Jenny replied walking past him with her eyes on her phone.

He followed her to the dining room where his well groomed father was setting the table. His father was the lead singer of Lincoln Hawk, a mainstream band who's videos would play on VH1 in the mornings.

Rufus's eyes lit up at the sight of Dan. "He's here." Rufus lifted both of his arms to invite Dan in for a hug.

He sat on the opposite side of Jenny, with his father and mother sitting at the ends of the long, dark wooded dining table. Dinners would be the only time everyone would be in the same room. If his father wasn't in his music studio, then he'd be touring. His mother on the other hand managed an art gallery in Brooklyn and he couldn't remember the last time she smiled.

"I saw that Serena girl leaving," Allison said before taking a bite out of her Salmon from her fork. "She looked quite upset."

"It's nothing mother."

"No trouble more trouble Daniel," Allison warned

"No more trouble," Dan concurred and nodded his head.

.

The next morning, he fell back to his usual routine. He woke up, brushed his teeth, and ran some wax through his hair. After changing into his J. Crew beige pants and collared dress shirt, he met Nate outside his building before breakfast and left for Central Park.

"Looking quite spiffy today Daniel," Nate said and winked leading Dan to chuckle

Out ahead, they spotted Chuck waiting for them under the bridge. Chuck Bass was exotic looking, girls either found him really attractive or repulsive. He was an ass, but a good asshole to have on your side. He threw the best parties and was be able to get a hold of the best weed in New York.

"Chuck Bass, still rocking the scarf," Dan said with a smirk and slapped hands together with Chuck.

"Dan Humphrey, back from the dead," Chuck replied and smiled. "How was Connecticut, heard the girls there are out of this world hot."

Dan smiled and shook his head.

"I've been telling this one to dump the blonde," Chuck told Dan as he took out his altoid tin can.

"Why would I dump someone so perfect," Nate replied

Nate's been dating Serena for as long as he could remember. He thinks they were five when Nate called dibs on her. At the time, he didn't care much for girls, he thought they had cooties. But for some reason, along the way, he fell in love with the radiant blonde. Or at least it was the closest thing to love he'd experienced.

Serena came to him one night, after a huge fight with Nate. They were fourteen at the time and he still remembers the white strapless dress she wore. She professed her love for him and it was the first time they slept together.

_He was so screwed_

Chuck then opened the tin can and took out a well rolled blunt.

"I wouldn't listen to him man, Chuck can't even spell love," Dan said looking at Nate

.

They reached the courtyard, probably reeking of weed. He was as high as a kite and didn't think anything could ruin his mood. Of course it was crowded, and everyone was in their groups.

He noticed Chuck's lips curve slightly and followed his eyes to a well put together brunette entering the courtyard with Serena. The brunette had brown curls that fell on her shoulders, a headband that matched her skirt, and was as well put together as the rest of the girls in Constance. She had sharp features with doe eyes and there was something classical about her looks.

As she walked past them, he noticed Chuck give her a squeeze to her hip with his hand. Her eyes flared and she looked to be on the cusp of exploding as she spun around to face Chuck.

All the guys were laughing and high fiving Chuck while he stood there, waiting in anticipation to see what the petite brunette had to say.

"Your filth Bass, and you might want to have throat surgery, that whispering's starting to get annoying," Blair said tersley

His eyes went wide as Chuck cleared his throat and stopped laughing. The brunette squared once last glare before storming off with footsteps heard by the whole courtyard.

"Chuck!" Serena scolded. "I told you to leave her alone."

"I don't see why you even hang out with her, she's some sewage rat from Brooklyn," Chuck answered with a tone of disgust resonating in his voice.

"You didn't seem to care if she was from Brooklyn when I caught you groping her in our library," Serena replied with her arms folded across her chest. "Face it Bass, you're just upset she isn't interested."

And with that, Serena turned her heels and walked off in the direction Blair had stormed off, leaving Chuck speechless and for the whole school to know Chuck Bass was denied by somebody from Brooklyn.

* * *

**There are a lot of missing pieces in this chapter that will be explained in future chapters. Also, Dan is not as bad as he seems in this chapter. I hope you stay patient with me.**

******Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I hope this chapter meets your expectations. **

* * *

Blair ascended up the steps, in her heels, with a yogurt in hand to the blissful couple sitting on the MET steps alongside Kati, Is, and a tall blonde she had never seen before.

A wide smile spread across on Serena's lips once her eyes caught the sight of Blair. "Here," Serena said, handing an envelope to Blair. "You're officially invited to the Kiss on the Lips Party."

Before last year, Blair knew very little of Serena and Serena didn't know she existed, but then she found the radiant blonde sitting against the lockers, alone and in tears over Dan Humphrey who had just been expelled from St. Jude's. He had left for Connecticut without a goodbye, and Serena was left missing her best friend.

"I'm not sure about this," Blair murmured looking hesitant as her eyes glossed over the invitation.

After Serena didn't respond, she glanced over and noticed the blue eyed blonde's eyes fixated on Dan Humphrey, who was standing below the steps. He looked different from everyone else in the UES, his tie was loosened and his shirt was untucked. His curly hair wasn't as well kempt as the other boys at St. Judes, but he was just as appealing with his chisleled features and strong jaw.

The first time she laid eyes on Dan was at a birthday party she was accidently invited to. She recalled being 14 and completely lost in their world, but there was something different about the curly haired boy who she found sitting alone in a secluded room reading _The Age of Innocence. _She wouldn't say she was obsessed with him, she only spent the past two years checking his status on Gossip Girl. It didn't hurt that they had the same taste in literature and were academically ranked one and two.

She couldn't believe someone like him could be expelled from school, but it wasn't as though Dan had done something horrid. There was a pool party at their school, something she wasn't invited to. Unfortunately a student died from overdosing and Dan was held responsible because he had the key to the school.

"It seems Dan's calling me over," Nate said and kissed Serena's cheek before standing up. "I'll call you tonight babe."

Nate left down the steps and greeted Dan with their little handshake leading them to laugh. She then saw Dan wink at Serena before his brown eyes fell on her. His lips curved slightly and it looked as though he was taking her in. She felt slightly uncomfortable and squared him a glare causing him to recoil. It seemed he'd received the message and walked off with Nate.

"He was totally checking you out," Jenny said, popping her head in-between Serena and Blair. "But keep giving him that Medusa look and his eyes will begin to wander off."

"And that would be a problem because...?"

She wasn't going to let anyone catch on to her little crush. There wasn't any point in giving people more reason to ridicule her. She could picture everyone laughing at the girl from Brooklyn crushing on Dan Humphrey, son of a rock star.

Jenny raised her brows and glanced at Serena who gave her a shrug for an answer. Her eyes then fell back on Blair. "Because that was Dan Humphrey."

"I'm sorry, that name doesn't mean anything to me," Blair told her and gave her a fake sweet smile. "But, I'm sure he'll be pleased to learn he has a fan."

"You're a bitch," Jenny stated and smiled. She then looked at Serena. "I like her, where'd you find her?"

"Brooklyn," Serena answered

Jenny's brows furrowed in confusion. "You're dressed pretty nicely for someone from Brooklyn."

"My mother owns Waldorf Designs," Blair said lifting her chin proudly.

"Hmmm... never heard of it."

"That's because it's a small clothing store in Brooklyn."

Jenny began feeling the fabric of Blair's blouse with the tips of her fingers. "The design's nice, but the quality of fabric could be better."

"Yes, well, us little people do what we can with the little we have."

Jenny's lip curved slightly. "I'm Jenny by the way."

Blair stuck her hand out. "Blair."

.

Vanessa couldn't believe how much had changed in a year. Out of all the women in New York, his father decided to date someone who's daughter she couldn't stand.

"I can't believe you invited them, you know how she hates me," Vanessa said as she tossed the penne pasta into the boiling water.

"She doesn't hate you," Gavin replied

Vanessa looked at her father skeptically

"It's my birthday, shouldn't I get to decide who's invited," Vanessa asked

It was her birthday, yet her father decided to invite Eleanor Waldorf and her daughter Blair. From the beginning, Blair was unwelcoming to them. She didn't understand why Blair didn't approve of her father. He was tall, light skinned like her with blue eyes, and had high cheekbones. It certainly couldn't be because of his looks.

"Well if that were the case, then we'd have only one guest," Gavin said as his lips curved slightly.

Soon, the guests arrived and it was time for Vanessa to greet them. She recieved a warm welcoming hug from Eleanor and while Blair's hug was cold.

Sitting in the living room by the dining table, it looked as though Blair was bored and this was the last place she wanted to be. Eleanor and her father chatted while Vanessa and Blair sat quietly and listened.

"So when are we going to eat," Blair asked tapping her nails against the rough wooden table impatiently.

"We're waiting for Vanessa's friend," Gavin told Blair

Blair raised her brows and her lip slightly curved. "Oh, and who could this friend be?"

"You don't know him," Vanessa said

"It's a boy Vanessa has been crushing on for years now," Gavin added with a smirk

"Dad," Vanessa whined

Blair arched an eyebrow. "Well now I'm intrigued to meet him."

_Knock Knock_

After hearing the knocking, Vanessa slid her chair back and went to the door, hoping it didn't look like she was skipping across the room like a little schoolgirl. She opened the door to find Dan leaning his shoulder against the doorframe in his black cotton denim jacket with black slim fit cotton pants and a white v-neck underneath.

He gave her an inviting smile and pulled her into a tight hug, muttering _I missed you _in her hair, which only led her to melt into his arms.

Once Dan released Vanessa, his eyes reached over to the dinner table and he noticed a familiar porcelain skinned brunette. Typically, he didn't turn his head when he's in a room with a pretty girl, but Blair was quite striking and the only other person he had ever found this physically appealing was Serena.

He stepped closer and could hear the heel of his cigar colored leather boots against the dark, dusty wooden floor boards. The room was dim and the only source of lighting was above the dining table. He looked around and noticed he was surrounded by darkness.

After shaking hands with Gavin, his eyes fell to the brunette's mother. She was very fit for someone her age and exuded confidence. There was something elegant about her.

"Hi, I'm Dan," Dan introduced himself. "Vanessa's friend."

Eleanor smiled. "Nice to finally meet you Dan, Vanessa was just telling us about you."

Dan pulled up a chair and sat across Blair who was clearly avoiding his gaze. She seemed uncomfortable with his presence and if this was any other girl, he would think it was just nerves, but for some reason, his head was telling him that she just hated him.

"Honey, aren't you going to introduce yourself," Eleanor asked Blair

"Hi Blair," Dan said giving her a light smile as he tried to meet her eyes. "You look very nice."

He watched her swallow nervously and slowly tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She raised her chin to meet his eyes. He wondered if she was surprised that he knew her name. He had his sister to thank for that. He spent the whole week badgering her questions about the mysterious Blair Waldorf.

"Thank you," Blair replied quietly

One of the best things about her was that she acted like he didn't exist. It was something he had yet to experience. Every girl was eating out the palm of his hand just because of his surname. His world was filled with shallow people and it was why more then half the girls attending Constance will eventually be divorced at least once in their lifetime.

"So you two know each other," Vanessa inquired in her pink wool sweater.

Dan cleared his throat as he covered his mouth with his fisted hand. "Well I know of Blair, but I have no idea if she knows of me. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she thinks I'm some sort of stalker." A smirk formed on his lips as he tried to lighten the mood while staring at Blair.

Blair's lips curled slightly as she continued to meet his gaze. He had never been this close to her before and couldn't help but be drawn to her. Her eyes displayed many emotions, but her face had one. He began to wonder why he never noticed her before.

_How could someone so beautiful go that unnoticed. _

Time began to fly by once they started eating. They took pictures, cut the cake, and started opening Vanessa's presents. He couldn't help but notice the friction between Vanessa and Blair. It made the whole night awkward. It was clear Blair wasn't happy to be at Vanessa's since for most of the night, she was quiet and distant.

Sitting on the old dusty sofa, Gavin brought out the gifts while he was holding a gift wrapped box in his hand.

He smiled and handed Vanessa his box as they sat on the sofa.

"Let me go, said she: I am but a woman, but a weak woman, but my life is in my own power, though my own person is not, I will not be thus constrained," Dan said

"You actually found one," Vanessa asked in a tone of disbelief.

Dan smiled and Vanessa ripped the gift wrap. She then opened the box to find a first edition _Clarissa._ Her eyes widened in shock and her mouth fell open.

"Happy birthday Vanessa," Dan told her softly before pressing a soft kiss on top of her head.

It was tradition, he would buy Vanessa a first edition novel every brithday. He's been looking for a first edition of _Clarissa _for years now and finally found an auction selling the priceless book.

Vanessa turned to Dan. "You really have outdone yourself this year."

One by one, Vanessa opened her presents. Eleanor gave her ice skates so her and Blair could go ice skating, leading both girls to roll their eyes. Vanessa's father bought her a new camcorder, which she was happy to recieve since her dream was to become an filmmaker.

After Vanessa had opened her presents, they realized it was getting late. Eleanor chose to stay over while Blair decided to leave.

"You're going to walk home alone this late at night," Dan inquired as Blair's hand reached the doorknob.

Blair turned her body to face him. "I do it all the time, it's not a big deal."

"I'll walk you home if you want," Dan offered

Blair narrowed her eyes at him as she tried to ignore her mother's gestures of accepting Dan's offer behind his back. She was fighting against the butterflies in her stomach as she tried to clear her head. Even though his present for Vanessa was thoughtful, a part of her still felt she was going to be disappointed because he would turn out to be like every other boy attending St. Judes.

"I think that sounds like a good idea, doesn't it dear," Eleanor said with a bright smile

She knew that look and wished her mother would stay out of her personal matters.

Blair rolled her eyes and sighed. "I suppose."

.

Walking through the dirty unclensed streets of Brooklyn, she was surprised to find Dan comfortable in the environment. Who knew someone from the Upper East Side would be friends with Vanessa, or even speak to her without looking down on her. But she always suspected he would treat her like an equal and that was something that always drew her to him.

As they walked side by side in the dim lighted streets, she saw a wooden pole and decided to walk around it.

Dan grabbed her arm before she could step around the pole. "Jesus Christ Waldorf, you never cut the pole."

Blair knitted her brows and shook her head slightly, not comprehending what he was telling her.

"Are you sure you were raised in the mean streets of Brooklyn," Dan said with a smirk

"I don't understand what the big deal is."

"Cutting the pole is supposed to bring bad luck for the day. Now I don't know about you, but being mugged tonight isn't something I'm looking forward to."

They began walking again and Dan couldn't help but notice her eyeing him curiously with the corner of her eyes. He glanced over and saw her instantly tilt her head down slightly. Her brown locks were covering her eyes and he liked how her hair was slightly curled.

"Who are you?"

Dan chuckled. "I just spent a lot of my childhood here. There were a lot of nights spent playing tag and manhunt."

Blair glanced over and knitted her brows together. "Because of Vanessa?"

"Her mother and my mother were best friends. She would bring Vanessa along to my mother's art gallery when we were kids and our friendship grew from there," Dan explained. "She's actually pretty cool if you get to know her."

Her eyes looked to be reading him and he knitted his brows together in response. "You're not like the other boys at St. Jude's."

"Maybe." Dan shrugged. "How would you summarize them?"

"Disgusting," Blair replied

Dan chuckled. "Well if you go by the percentages, that would certainly be the case."

"It certainly didn't help your case when Serena told me you were her best friend and left her without saying goodbye," Blair said meeting his eyes. "That made you seem like a giant ass."

"Don't tell me you actually have sympathy for Serena Van Der Woodsen." Dan turned around and started walking backwards as he looked at Blair with his hands in the pockets of his jacket."Let's just say I had the right to leave her without a goodbye and If I had a choice, I wouldn't be speaking to her right now."

She raised her brows and confusion crept up on her face. "Why? She's extremely nice and practically harmless."

"We're not in Kansas, being nice on the outside doesn't mean anything in the Upper East SIde," Dan explained with a smirk tugging his lips

"I think you're a nice person," Blair admitted softly. "At least I thought you were."

Dan's smirk faded and his lips turned into a light frown. "I have my flaws."

Dan spun his heels and started walking normally. He didn't want to get too deep into his past, especially with someone who was practically a stranger to him.

After walking and having a discussion over the _The Age of Innocence,_ they finally reached the front of her brownstone apartment building. He was surprised to find her to be as cerebral and scholarly as him. She was his intellectual equal with more wit and there was something attractive about that.

"So," Dan said trying to ease the awkwardness as they stood in front of her building.

With his hands in the pockets of his jacket, he couldn't help but balance himself on the heels of his shoes and swirl slightly to ease his nerves. He met her eyes and could notice she was nervous as well. From what he's heard, Blair Waldorf doesn't get nervous, she just judges and bitches.

"I should head in," Blair told him

"Right." His lips slowly curled into a smile and her lips followed at the sight of his.

There was something about her that made his heart beat faster. He felt something and he doesn't remember ever having this feeling. It was exciting to be around her, she was something fresh and new. The sight of her made it harder for him to breathe, but for some reason he preferred it.

"So I'll see you tomorrow night at the Kiss on the Lips party? Yes," Dan inquired

"Yes."

"Okay." Dan nodded slightly while holding a light smile. "Tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow," Blair agreed and slowly turned her heels to walk into her building.

As she reached the front door, she turned her slightly and gave him a light smile before disappearing into her building. He turned his heels and began walking back to Vanessa's thinking about how she didn't even thank him for walking her.

Yes, Blair Waldorf was something different


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Blair entered her apartment after Dan walked her home. Once she stepped into her hardwood living room, her back instantly pressed against the front door, and her eyelids shut as her blood was rushing from the excitement. She felt like a giddy schoolgirl and dashed off to her laptop to check Gossip Girl.

_Spotted,_

_Our Dark Prince walking with Lonely Girl and looking quite cozy. Has the Dark Prince finally been tamed? Now that seems like a Novel idea. _

_XOXO,_

_Gossip Girl_

It was her first time being mentioned on Gossip Girl and she wasn't a big fan of her new nickname.

.

Dan walked into his foyer only to hear the shouting match between his mother and father in the living room. He's come to the realization that divorce was looming and had accepted the inevitable.

After ignoring his parents and walking up the staircase, he opened the door to his room and found Serena lying on his bed with her back pressed against the headboard.

He met her gaze and she gave him an alluring smile. "This has to stop," Dan said tossing his messenger bag on his desk chair.

His hormones were fighting with his conscious as he scanned over her body. The top of her blouse was unbuttoned and the hint of bra was tempting him to come closer.

Serena pouted her lips and patted his bed with her hand, insinuating him to come closer. "Why? Don't tell me you didn't miss me."

Dan rolled his eyes and slid onto his bed next to Serena in the midst of a vase shattering echoed through the walls. Serena tilted her head while raising her eyebrows.

Dan smirked as he pressed his back against the headboard. "Wait til you hear the makeup sex." Serena scrunched her face in disgust. "Oh my, that's the same face I make when we're having sex."

Serena glared and slapped Dan's shoulder. "God Dan! You've been such an asshole lately."

Before, he was just having fun with her. She's Serena Van Der Woodsen, how could he say no. But somewhere along the endless make out sessions and drunken confessions, he fell in love with her. For all he knew, he might have been in love with her from the beginning, but once her true colors were shown, that love was fading.

"I know about the key Serena," Dan told her as he turned his head to look at her. Her eyes widened and she swallowed hard. "I took the blame, thinking there was a chance you'd step up and own up to your shit. But instead, you just watched me take the fall."

"No one asked you to take the blame," Serena replied

"I wasn't going to let Nate get expelled for something he didn't do." Dan shook his head and looked her incredulously.

"You can't tell Nate," Serena said giving him a warning look.

Dan smirked and slid off his bed. "Don't worry, I don't plan on ruining that angelical image of yours." Dan opened his door and turned to face her. "Now, why don't you button up that top and get the hell out of my room princess."

Serena slid off the bed and walk towards him, never leaving his eyes. He felt her hand on his chest as the blonde leaned closer. "This won't last, you'll be back." Dan looked away as he could feel her breath on his neck. "We're the same."

"I sure hope not," Dan said meeting her eyes.

Serena's lips curl into a devilish smile. "I'll see you tonight." Serena pats his chest lightly before heading out of his room.

.

Standing in his navy blue slim fit suit with a red tie, he glossed over to the bar where Blair was sitting and waiting for her fruity drink, tapping her nails against the wood, looking bored. The music was loud and he was surrounded by girls giggling, but they were just a mere distraction from her. She had a simple knee silk high brown dress on, and her hair was piled high on her head.

"Quite a body huh?"

With his thoughts disrupted, he glanced over to find Chuck standing by his side. Chuck was wearing a white tux with a black bowtie. Dan just stared at him, not answering, giving him a stone cold look.

Chuck smirked. "Your brooding's becoming boring." Chuck's eyes went to Blair. "How about we play a game?"

Dan's lip curled into smile. "Why do you like to lose," Dan teased

Chuck laughed and looked away. "See, this is what's been missing since you left. Nathaniel can be quite a bore."

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking her," Chuck told him and looked over to Blair. "She's a little too pristine for my liking."

"She's off limits," Dan warned

Chuck gave him a deviant smile. "We'll see about that."

Chuck walked off to Blair, but before Dan could follow, Serena slid in front of him, blocking his path to Blair.

"Let him go," Serena said pushing Dan back against the wall. "Who knows, they might hit it off."

The sight of Serena could still make his knees go week. The blue eyed goddess was his weakness and he hated her because of it. The years of seduction and mind games were wearing him out.

His eyes danced around, looking to see if Nate was around, before they landed on Serena's. "What do you want?"

Serena crossed her arms. "What were you doing with Blair last night?"

Dan smirked. "You've never had a problem with me flirting with other girls before." Dan tilted his head and his squinted as he tried to read through her. "You're threatened by her aren't you?" Dan's lips curled in a smile. "I don't blame you though, she's breathtaking."

"She's very judgmental and I don't think she would be very fond of your past," Serena replied

Dan leaned in to Serena's ear. "How about you buy a vibrator and leave me alone." Dan pulled away and walked towards Blair, leaving a smirking Serena.

.

Blair was sitting on a barstool, waiting for her drink and thought she must have been sending Chuck mixed signals because he wouldn't stop talking to her. He was offering her alcohol, sliding his hand on her thigh only to be slapped away, and whispering in her ear.

"No means no Chuck."

She glanced over to find Dan standing beside them, in a nicely fitted navy blue suit.

"Daniel, how nice of you to join us," Chuck said with a smirk. "But I don't think Blair has a problem with me keeping her company."

"I didn't realize she had a say in the matter," Dan replied leading Blair giggle.

Chuck looked at Blair, then Dan. "Way to ruin the mood Daniel." Chuck shook his head and slid off the stool to head in the other direction.

Dan glanced over to Blair and his lips curved slightly as he met her eyes. "Do you mind if I sit here?" He pointed to the barstool next to Blair with his hand. She shook her head, taking him in, leading Dan to sit beside her, with his knees pointing towards her.

Dan leaned in, leading her to swallow nervously. "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

Her heart rate rose to his words and the scent of his cologne. "I'm well aware, yes."

Dan tried to hold back a smile. "Well people like Chuck find that irresistible."

"And what about you," Blair asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

He leaned away from her breathing space and cleared his throat, leaving her confused to his nervousness. "I don't know. I think you're more than that."

She smiled before taking a sip from her sugary drink and felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced over and saw Serena standing by, holding a bright smile in her golden dress.

"How about we check out the roof," Serena said with a mischievous smile

.

Walking up the stairwell leading up to the roof, Serena and Blair were talking while Dan listened and didn't say a word. Once the door to the roof opened, he spotted Nate, Jenny, and Chuck drinking out of red plastic cups.

He stepped into the roof and noticed the liquor bottles on the edge of the roof, waiting to be drunken from. After pouring himself some vodka into a red plastic cup, he walked over to Nate and Chuck.

"Are you sure this is a good idea," Nate asked as Dan stepped in and made a circle.

"Worried Chuck can't handle his liquor," Dan teased and took a sip from his red plastic cup, staring over at Blair.

"You know how Serena gets. Besides, Blair's a newbie," Nate explained looking over to Dan.

"Isn't that the plan Nathaniel, to get Blair to loosen up," Chuck said with a smirk

Even though he didn't agree with Chuck, he still had an image to withhold. It wasn't his job to babysit Blair.

He drank and headed downstairs once he felt slightly buzzed. After dancing with a few girls and catching up with some friends, his phone vibrated and he glanced over the screen to learn he had received a text message from Jenny.

_Jenny: Blair's drinking too much_

Dan smiled as he read the text message. Of course his sister was the responsible one. He left the party and headed upstairs to the rooftop and found Blair, on her knees and vomiting in the corner. Serena was by her side and videotaping the whole thing with her cellphone. All the girls were laughing at Blair and he felt awful. He then glanced across and saw Chuck lurking in the corner, looking to attack on his prey.

He brushed pass the circle of girls surrounding Blair and knelt down by Blair's side.

"Are you okay," Dan asked softly, rubbing his hand soothingly on her back.

Blair turned her head, leading him to brush her hair away from the corner of her lip. Her eyes were watery and she gave him a sad nod. He helped her up and she placed her weight on his shoulder to keep balance.

Dan turned to Serena, with his arm on Blair's waist. "You really are a good friend."

"It's not my fault she's dumb enough to drink that much," Serena replied after placing her cellphone in her clutch.

Dan's lips curled into a smirk. "I would say she's more naïve then dumb. I think the word dumb falls more into your category since I did hear you had to fulfill some of Professor Nielsen's extra-curricular needs just to pass Pre- Calc."

Serena's jaw clenched as the people surrounding them giggled and tried to control their laughter. "That rumor's not true and you know it."

"The problem is no one believes you, even your own mother," Dan said

"Dan," Nate warned leading Dan to glance over to Nate. "Play nice."

Dan rolled his eyes and led Blair to the girl's bathroom. She began sticking her head by the toilet and he sat on the floor, next to her, massaging her back in soothingly and brushing her hair away as she vomited. She was barely conscious and he beginning to worry she was on the stage of blacking out.

.

After he was sure Blair was finished throwing up, he led her to his limo, with help from Nate, and asked the driver to take them to Blair's address. Blair had her head pressed against his shoulders, and her eyes were shut.

"What the hell was that man," Nate asked, giving him an accusatory look in the backseat of the limo

Dan tilted his head. "Serena was trying to humiliate Blair and she just made a video to send to Gossip Girl. Don't tell me she didn't have it coming."

"Why do you care? Serena's one of us, Blair isn't."

"I can do whatever the hell I want. So if I want to bring up how slutty your girlfriend is, I will," Dan told Nate while scowling at him.

"It's not true," Nate yelled

"She's a siren man, you just don't see it yet," Dan said leading Nate to look away and shake his head

The limo parked in front of Blair's building in Brooklyn, but Dan and Nate didn't know what to do next. Dan looked around, but couldn't find a way to sneak in. Besides, he didn't have a clue as to which floor Blair lived on.

"I'll go up," Dan told Nate

"You sure," Nate asked

Dan nodded and left for Blair's front door. He rummaged through Blair's clutch and reached for her keys. After opening the front door, he still hadn't figured out Blair's floor. He runs his hands through his hair, thinking.

"3rd floor," Blair muttered against his shoulder.

He felt a wave of relief to learn Blair was getting better. After helping Blair up the staircase, they reached a green door. He unlocked it and stepped into her room, happy to see that Eleanor was sleeping. He laid her on the bed, making sure she was lying on her side, and placed a trash bin next to her bed.

As he ran his hands through her hair, her eyes were closing and he knew he should leave soon. Nate was waiting for him downstairs. Once he placed a bottle of Gatorade on top of the small dresser next to her bed, he chose to take the safe route and left her room through the fire escape.


End file.
